numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Shape Japer
Shape-japer.jpg The Shape Japer is a purple ball with a permanent angry face, a grin, and sharp teeth. She's usually the cause of things changing shape or size, such as mops, and builders poles, or particular shapes having problems. She is the easiest meanie to defeat and is the nicest meanie. She can be seen to be very dumb. She flies though the air, doesn’t know how to speak well, but laughs maniacally. She is able to change her shape from sphere to cube at will. She is very strange and instinctive rather than calculating. When she gets defeated she always makes a very weird sound and she feels uncomfortable at the same time when the brain gain attacks her. Trivia * Some troubles that she makes don't necessarily have to be involving shapes. It can be based on the numbers that is in a specific shape. For instance, in May the Fours Be with You, she is permanently a cube. Having eight corners, she makes everything with eights go bad. ** The troubles can also involve how shapes are made. In Slide and Turn, sliding is a process of making lines and shapes with straight edges, while turning is a process of making circular shapes. * She appears to have relatively sharp eyes, as she can see shapes that can hardly be noticed. This was first seen in Square Dancing when she sees a man's diamond patterned ties actually have squares being rotated 45 degrees. * When she changes into a cube, her eyebrows stretch into trapezium, and her top row teeth are longer while the bottom ones are flat and her round sides of her eyes turn straight. * Although it is not noticeable, the Shape Japer is actually the youngest of the Meanies. ** It is possible that she is the same age as Three. * When she speaks, she has some lisp. This is either due to lack of tongue, or that she is young. * She is the only member of the Meanies to be reasoned with. This is seen in Slide and Turn, when Five stopped the Shape Japer from sliding and turning shaped objects, even though she finds another way of causing trouble. ** This was not successful in Bad Circles, as Six couldn't reason with her. * In the Season 2 (2009), the shape of her teeth are changed to semicircles, instead of triangles (but only in the UK version). * she has the smallest size of the meanies but is bigger than the numberjacks. * Her mouth doesn’t close, instead, it gets taller and shorter. * in her theme song, in the line “changing faces” it seems like it says “changin faces”.The word ‘changing’ doesn‘t have a ‘g’ at the end. * unlike Spooky Spoon, her full theme song is sang by male even if she’s female. * Theme Song Lyrics Shape Japer She's really quite strange Shape Japer She loves to make things change Changing faces Changing sides Changing shapes Every single time Changing shapes Is the Japer's game The Shape Japer's back again Category:Characters Category:Meanies Category:Females